


hike up your skirt a little more

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Multi, hint of D/s, non-negotiating about a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam chuckles a bit as well, but he gets the sudden image of Harry in nothing but those black, lacy knickers. It makes him flush, but it's easy to play off as being from laughter.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When they leave the studio that night, Liam decides on the fly to slide the envelope into his messenger bag, not letting himself question why.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hike up your skirt a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where they've already talked about not using condoms, and where D/s is regularly a part of their lives (mostly Louis and somewhat Zayn, while Harry is the biggest sub to have ever) and not negotiating about a new kink is acceptable (leave me alone). Sorry the other boys don't feature as much as they properly should for an ot5 fic--this is Liam's kink exploration and so I made it 90% about him.
> 
> This is what happens when I try to email a tiny porn drabble. It turns into 3k words of feelings about boys in knickers. I don't even know what my life is anymore.

The first time it happens, it's sort of a joke. They're all in the studio, joking and messing about between takes when a mail currier comes in. He's got packages and letters for all of them, which is the usual. It's normal mail, not fan mail, so there's no worry about weird things. Usually it's just post from mums and SyCo and the usual rubbish everyone gets in the post. Harry's got a manila envelope in his pile, which he saves for last, since they know he likes opening packages last. Liam is barely paying attention, opening a letter from his gran that he has to remember to reply to before the day is out.

"Oh my god," Louis says, voice high in amusement. "Please tell me that's what I think it is."

Liam looks up from his letter, at Louis, but Louis is looking at Harry's pile of post, so Liam follows his gaze. He lets out a startled bark of laughter when he realises Harry is holding up a pair of black, cotton and lace knickers.

"Um," Harry says, examining them. "They're knickers, yeah? Someone's sent me knickers."

Zayn gets up and goes to poke around the envelope. "Are they worn?" he asks, coming up with no note. The return address is a PO Box, with no name attached. Liam wonders how they got Harry's direct address.

Harry wrinkles his nose, holds them away from himself while Niall loses it and starts choking on his laughter, cheeks blotched red. "I don't think so. They smell of Tide."

Louis wipes an imaginary tear from his cheek, still chuckling. "Maybe they were sending them to you for you to wear?"

"Maybe." Harry puts the knickers back in the envelope, slides it to the centre of the table while the rest of them laugh it off. Liam chuckles a bit as well, but he gets the sudden image of Harry in nothing but those black, lacy knickers. It makes him flush, but it's easy to play off as being from laughter.

When they leave the studio that night, Liam decides on the fly to slide the envelope into his messenger bag, not letting himself question why.

-

Liam thinks about it, though. Thinks about it when they're fucking and when he's on his own in the shower having a wank, when they're on stage performing in front of thousands of people, which is a really inconvenient time to sport a boner. Especially with the way the internet takes to posting theories about why he has one. 

It's sort of inconvenient, all around. None of them talk about the knickers, but it was brushed off as a joke so quickly that Liam doesn't know if he's allowed to talk about it. They're obviously not vanilla in their sexual proclivities, but maybe cross dressing—and Liam _has_ to admit to himself that that's what's this is—is taking it a step too far? It scares him how much the thought of Harry dressed up like that turns him on.

He keeps the manila envelope with its secret contents in one of his drawers, under a couple jumpers he never wears and tries not to think about the fact that they're there at all. It's hard, because he finds himself thinking about it all the time, now, but he definitely doesn't let himself actually touch and look at them. He makes himself not go near them so much that he actually forgets they're _there_ and not just a concept to only think about in his head.

"I'm gonna get a sweater from your room," Niall says. "Mine're all grotty."

Liam grunts out an acceptance, concentrating on the crossword puzzle he's trying to get through—with almost no success unless Zayn leans over and gives him a better hint than the clues already there—so he doesn't even think about it until Niall's howl of laughter startles him into looking up.

"Mate!" Niall calls out, and Liam knows _exactly_ what he's going to say next. "You kept these?" He comes out of Liam's bedroom with the knickers in one hand and Liam flushes so hard he wonders if he's actually going to burst. Niall is grinning, holding the knickers in both hands and making ridiculous faces when he holds them up in front of his crotch. "Do you wank in these when we're not around?" he teases.

"Uh," Liam says stupidly, trying to figure out how to spin this. Louis, Zayn and Harry have come in from the living room and Louis is grinning, delighted to be able to embarrass Liam because he's awful and it’s one of his favourite pastimes. Harry is watching impassively, but Zayn has his head tilted to the side, squinting at Liam like he's figuring something out about him.

"You _do_ , don't you?" Niall asks, clearly excited but not actually malicious about his teasing.

Liam squeezes his pen in his hand tightly. " _No_ , I don't wank into them, don't be gross."

"I think you should put them on, Harry," Zayn says quietly, and Niall stops laughing. Louis goes a bit more serious and the mood between them gets tense, like it does before they try something new. Liam swallows, mouth suddenly and overwhelmingly dry. God, just the _thought_ of Harry in them has him painfully hard in his trousers already.

"What do you think, Harry," Louis says, not really asking, slinging his arm low around Harry's hips.

Harry moves into the touch, because he always does, he can't lean _away_ from their touch. His eyes are dark, lids heavy over them like he can't keep them properly open. He's looking at Liam like he can see directly into his mind, into his desire and arousal, and like he likes what he sees. Liam bites his lip. "Yeah," Harry says, voice low.

"Oh," Niall says, dropping his hands. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are a bit pink from his laughter and also from the sudden shift in conversation.

"Go to the bathroom and put them on," Louis says, pushing at Harry to step forward. "We'll be in the bedroom waiting for you."

Liam wants to protest, that Louis is taking over this in this way, because he doesn't really think this is Louis' thing, not really. But he doesn't say anything when Harry trots forward, takes the knickers from Niall's hand and makes his way to the bathroom, because what's important is that this is _happening_.

Zayn puts his arm around Liam's shoulders, rubs his chest and grins down at him. "Let's go get our seats for the show, then, shall we?" he asks. Liam swallows, again, gets up and follows after Zayn when Zayn tugs him to the bedroom, saying softly "good lad".

They all file into Liam's bedroom, Niall flopping down onto the bed near the pillows, Louis perching on the chair beside the bed. Zayn pulls Liam to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, arm now wrapped around his waist, fingers rubbing over the bit of skin showing between Liam's trousers and his jumper. He leans in close, so his chin is on Liam's shoulder and lets his mouth brush against Liam's ear.

"Have you thought about this a lot, then?" he asks softly, so only Liam can hear him. "Thought about Harry in frilly knickers while you get yourself off?" He presses a kiss to Liam's neck when he shivers, holding back a noise that feels suspiciously like a moan. "Think about getting Harry wet, pulling the lace to the side and sliding right in, like he's a girl, soaking and ready for your cock?"

Zayn, Liam knows, has a filthy mouth when he's turned on. It was one of the surprising things they found out when they started doing this. Usually, it's not directed at Liam like this, and the things he's saying make Liam so hard it hurts. He has to move to take his trousers off while Zayn laughs, because otherwise he thinks he might damage something. Zayn helps him tug off his jumper and undershirt, so Liam's sitting on the bed in just his pants while the rest of them are fully clothed.

Liam doesn't think the reason he's into this so much is because of the girl thing, like Zayn was hinting at. Liam doesn't want a girl—he wants these boys. They make him happy and get him off, and _that's_ what he wants. But something about the thought of Harry dressed a bit like a girl gets him going like nothing else, and he doesn't know why.

Before he can think about it more, Harry is opening the door just enough to poke his head out. His eyes find Liam immediately and he smiles a bit. He's brushed his curls out so that they're shiny and bouncy over his face, but he's hiding the rest of himself behind the door. Liam feels simultaneously impatient for what's coming next and afraid for what'll happen when he actually _sees_ Harry.

"C'mon, then, give us a show," Niall pipes up from behind Liam. When Liam looks back, he sees that Niall has his trousers off, but his shirt and pants still on, and he's palming himself slowly through his shorts. Louis is curled up on the chair, watching everything with narrowed eyes, like he's committing all of their reactions to memory. Zayn spreads his legs out so that one of them bumps against Liam's thigh, bringing him back to the moment at hand.

Harry steps out of the bathroom, letting the door close after him and stands there, looking a bit shy, hands behind his back and head tilted up. Liam finds he can't really breathe, looking at him. 

The knickers are tight across his hips, straining at the front from the bulge of his cock, which is already hard and wet at the tip, Liam can see the shiny spot where he's leaking from the angle he's sitting and it makes his mouth water. There's a bit of lace at the top of the knickers, and edging the leg holes and when Zayn says, "give us a turn, babe," Liam gets to see the way the lace is stretched over Harry's bum, right over the slight curve of him. Harry doesn't _have_ an arse, not like Louis, or even Zayn, but the cut of the knickers gives him the illusion of one. The stark contrast between his pale skin and the black lace makes Liam feel a bit dizzy.

"You like?" Zayn asks, nudging his hip with the back of his hand. His jeans are looking tighter than they were, before, so at least Liam isn't the only one affected by this.

Liam nods. "Uh-huh," he says, sounding dazed to his own ears. It's patently ridiculous how much this is getting to him, but he just can't help it. Harry looks so fucking _good_ like this. All long lines and black knickers standing against his skin like a bruise. Liam wonders what he'd look like in stockings and thigh-highs but makes himself stop thinking before he messes his pants.

"C'mere," Zayn says, patting Liam's leg once Harry has turned back around to face them.

Harry makes his way to the bed quickly, sitting on Liam's lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It means his bum is pressed right against Liam's cock and Liam can't help the way his hips twitch up at the pressure. Harry's cock is hard against his stomach and he shudders at Liam's movement.

"How does it feel?" Liam asks, voice rough. He puts his hands on Harry's hips carefully, fingers spreading out so that the tips touch the lace over Harry's bum and he has to bite back a groan.

Harry squirms on his lap. "Soft," he says finally, after deliberating. "Thought it would be itchy, but it's just...soft. Like it." His voice has that fucked-out quality it gets when he's turned on and Liam is so fucking glad Harry likes this, because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to let this go.

"Can you sit still?" Louis asks from the chair. His legs are down, now, and he's clearly turned on, but he’s not doing anything about it like Niall, and he doesn't seem to be directing this completely. Liam is insanely glad for it. "Or do you need Zayn to hold you down?"

Harry takes another few moments to really think about it before nodding. "Please," he says, turning to Zayn to direct his statement.

"Of course, babe," Zayn says, grinning. He spreads himself out on the bed, one hand going around Niall's ankle just to hold on. "Climb on, then," he says.

Liam almost cries out at the loss when Harry moves from his lap to Zayn, but then he realises that the way Harry curls onto Zayn's lap, Zayn's legs spreading out and over the side of the bed so that Harry has no choice but to spread his legs as well gives him far better access. 

They're lying front-to-back, so Liam has no problem at all sliding down onto the floor on his knees, both hands going to hold onto Harry's thighs with a grip that is probably far too tight, but he can't help himself. Zayn has his hands on Harry's hips, keeping him from jerking up when Liam leans down and blows a hot breath over where his panties are wet from his precome. Harry makes a soft noise and Liam looks up to watch him squeeze his eyes shut. 

It's like that noise breaks something in Liam and he can't do anything but press his mouth to the hard line of Harry's cock, licking and sucking and making an absolute mess of the knickers. Harry makes desperate noises each time Liam moves to mouth over the head of his cock, the cotton and lace an obvious aching friction against the sensitive skin. Zayn has to move his arm fully across Harry's hips to keep him still, when the wet heat of Liam's mouth gets to be too much in combination with the fabric wrapped around him. Harry comes quickly with a keening noise that goes straight to Liam's cock, absolutely soaking the front of the knickers and spreading out where Liam's mouth wasn't working him.

Harry's chest is heaving, red all down his neck and splashed over his cheeks. Liam groans, presses his face to Harry's thigh and palms himself through his pants, feeling so fucking overwhelmed.

"Up, up," Zayn is saying, tugging at Liam's hair and moving Harry so that he's on his hands and knees on the bed. Harry’s limbs are still shaky and his elbows end up buckling, leaving him with his arse in the air, the long line of his back on display with his head buried in his arms. 

Liam watches in dazed interest while Zayn quickly preps Harry with two fingers and not nearly enough lube, not even bothering to pull his knickers off, just moving them to the side to get at him. He pulls away probably quicker than is smart, then look at Liam with wide eyes. "What're you waiting for?" he asks.

Liam has to shut his eyes for a long few moments while he tries to compose himself. He doesn't want to just slide in and then come. They would never let him hear the end of it. But he's so turned on he feels like there's no way it'll last long.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, getting up off the floor, knees creaking in protest. He gets behind Harry, just puts his hands on either side of his arse to look at the way his fingers span over lace and skin in the best fucking possible way. God, he's never going to get over the sight of this.

He pulls Harry's knickers to the side, exposing his wet, red hole and Liam is reminded of what Zayn whispered to him while they were waiting. "Fuck," he groans, holding his cock with one hand, guiding himself in quicker than he usually would. Harry is hot and wet and so fucking _tight_ around him, Christ, this probably hurts, but Liam can't even control himself. Harry makes a noise like he’s dying—that Liam can't help but echo—fingers curling into the sheets by his head and holding on desperately when Liam starts to fuck into him, hard and fast because he can't help it.

Liam gets both hands wrapped in the fabric of the knickers, lace scratchy against his palms when it's twisted up and tight from tugging too hard. He's pulling so hard that there are little pink marks on Harry's hips where the fabric has gone tight and rubbed him a bit raw. Liam will apologise for that, later, when he's got full control over himself. 

Right now, he just fucks into Harry like he's on a mission. He's not aware of what the other boys are doing—which is something he usually does, checks in with all of them—because he's so focused and zeroed-in on Harry and Harry's arse and Harry's arse wrapped in black lace knickers.

His orgasm hits him like a surprise and he fucks Harry through the aftershocks. He pulls out quickly after that, though, sits back on his heels and just pants, trying to get his breath back. Harry is slumped against the bed, back moving up and down quickly as he breathes, knickers pulled out of shape and torn a bit at the top from Liam's aggressive hold. He's leaking, hole puffy and a painful red colour from Liam's rough treatment, but Liam has honestly never seen a better sight in his entire life.

"Jeeesus," Niall says, drawn out, after a few quiet minutes have passed. Liam looks over at him lazily, sees the way he's got come all over his chest and hand, from Zayn, if the sated look on his face says anything. When Liam looks quickly to the other side, he sees Louis is in a similar state on the chair, lazily sprawled out and spent. "So I guess we like the knickers, then."

Liam puts his hands to his mouth to cover the awkward, slightly hysterical laughter that spills out at that. "Guess so," he says when he can finally stop.


End file.
